Antibodies were produced in sheep and rabbits against the purifed cGMP-stimulated cyclic nucleotide phosphodiesterase, and in sheep to the bovine rod outer segment cGMP PDE. No immunocrossreactivity was noted between these two PDEs and a calmodulin sensitive PDE from bovine brain.